Mew Highschool
by Blackhammer
Summary: Ash is accepted into one of the best schools in the world. Encouraged by his best friend, Ash decides to attend, but is it really worth leaving all his friends behind to make new ones? Will he be accepted or rejected? Find out NOW. Ash x MANY


**A/N: Hey, this is my own version of a school based adventure. My first new story in a while, and I will be trying to update this, along with The Crush and Love as much as possible. This isn****'t very long I know, so I'll try to make this longer next time. Enjoy guys!**

**Highschool Blossom **: **Life Goes On**

The sky was clear. The sun was high in the sky, and beaming its light across the region called Kanto, where a small town, Pallet Town, lay in the far south. Few families lived in this area, which included the Ketchum family. The family consisted of two people: Delia Ketchum and her son Ash Ketchum.

Delia was 37 years old, who worked at the local pizza parlour, Pallet Pizza. She had been living in Pallet Town for all her life, in the same house, which had been left to her by parents, who died when she was only 13 years old. Her parents had put into their will that they wished she would continue to stay in Pallet Town. If it had not been for this, she would have long gone, for Pallet Town was a poor town, and did not even show up on the Kanto Map! But because of being so young, she promised her parents this small thing. Her teenage years were hard, as she had to cope with a part-time job to uphold the house and her school fees. She left school with good qualifications; good enough she could have ended up with a high paying job in any city in Kanto. However, her promise kept her down, so she wasn't able to achieve the best for herself. She got depressed, and this led to meeting Ash's father, who left her when Ash was born. She was devastated, but this did not affect bringing up Ash.

Ash was 15 years old. He had jet black hair and brown eyes, which were filled with confidence and a burning fire of courage. He was a smart person, having taken in his mother's smarts. With this, he was able to get a scholarship at Mew Highschool, after taking a three hour exam.

It was known as one of the best schools in the world, considering most of the richest businessmen children went there. No one knew where the location of the school was, as it had to be kept a secret for the safety of the teens who went there. A helicopter was assigned to each student that went, and would be the only travel vehicle used to get to the school. When the student was seated in their helicopter, sleeping fumes was released through the seep holes, to render the person unconscious. The helicopter would then automatically travel towards the school. When it arrived, the directions would be instantly deleted, so no one could have any idea where they were.

Ash was excited to see his new school, and make new friends. He'd been having Pokemon battles all summer with his best friend, Gary. They had known each other since they'd been born, and had always done things together. This was going to be the first time they wouldn't be hanging out with each other. Gary had tried out for Mew Highschool with Ash, and would have gotten in, if he'd apparently had better handwriting. Ash was angry over this, and wouldn't have accepted his position to the school if Gary hadn't convinced him otherwise. Ash was going to miss his friends at his old school, and decided he would call in from time to time to see how they were doing.

It was the first day of school. And time for Ash to wake up.

Delia climbed a few steps of the staircase, before shouting, "Ash! It's time to wake up!" In response, she got a loud groan from above, and a noise of shuffling to the bathroom. She knew Ash was awake, and went back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ash was beginning to feel more conscious, after brushing his teeth, and wiping his face. He looked at the calendar on the left side of the wall, before realising it was time for school. Despite getting a scholarship to Mew Highschool, Ash was very forgetful. If he hadn't been reminded by his mother to study, he would have never gotten into the school. Fortunate for Ash, Delia had already packed a suitcase full of clothes for Ash to take with him, and left out a backpack with all his school books and other school accessories.

By now, Pikachu had crawled out of under Ash's bed. Pikachu was Ash's first pokemon. When Ash had turned ten years old, he was able to choose his first pokemon from Professor Oak. He had originally wanted to get a Charmander, but he woke up late, and it had already been taken by someone else. There were three other pokemon left: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu. The grass and water pokemon were stronger than Pikachu, but something told him to take the mouse type. And since then, they've been best friends from human to pokemon. Pikachu gave a yawn, and blinked a few times to gain total focus, before running into the bathroom, and jumping into the sink next to Ash's.

Ash was just finishing washing his face. He saw Pikachu and gave a smile. "Hey Pikachu. Ready for school?" Pikachu nodded. "Chuuu!" Ash laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Mom bought some new bottles of ketchup yesterday." Pikachu's brown eyes widened, before rapidly running out the bathroom, sliding down the stair's banister, and hopping into the kitchen, where Delia was still in the process of making breakfast. "Hey Pikachu… Breakfast's nearly ready… Hey. what are you doing…? Get off the plates! Ahh!" A smash could be heard from downstairs, which made Ash give out a chuckle.

Ash was done in the bathroom, and went into his bedroom, taking out his Mew school uniform. He liked the red and black colours, and with no hesitation put it on. He gave a last check of himself, to see that combing his hair had failed. It was still as crazy as it was before. Ash gave a grin in the mirror, took his suitcase and backpack, before leaving the room, and closing it shut. _"__I__'__ll see you at Christmas.__"_With that done, he walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen, where his mom was clearing up the pieces of plates on the floor and Pikachu was licking out of a ketchup bottle.

Ash put down his suitcase and backpack on the floor and kneeled down on the shiny tile floor. "Morning mom. Need any help?" Delia looked up, and gave a smile. "Yeah, help me clear this up. I need to tend to breakfast, or would you like a burnt omelette?" Ash quickly grabbed the brush out of his mom's hand, and started sweeping the floor. Delia stood up, and placed the omelette on one of the remaining plates.

Ash put the pieces into the bin, before sitting down, knife and fork in hand, waiting for his breakfast. Pikachu was lying on the floor, next to three ketchup bottles. He looked botched, his yellow stomach looking bigger than usual. Delia placed a plate filled with omelettes, bacon, sausages, ham and tomatoes in front of Ash. He gave a thank you, before digging into his plate. Within half a minute, he was finished and stuffed. "Man that was good… Your cooking is world class Mom!" Ash said, with a satisfied look on his face. "Thanks honey. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready to go? It says in the leaflet the helicopter should arrive at exactly 8am." She glanced at the kitchen clock. 7:56am. "Better check you have everything you want." Ash stood up, put his chair in, and walked out of the room.

He looked in his suitcase, and surprisingly, his mom hadn't put any embarrassing clothes in. Then he looked at his backpack. It was pretty heavy with books in the main pouch. Meanwhile, he had his Gameboy in one of the smaller pouches. Ash was surprised. _"__Mom sure knows me well.__"_He checked the other pouches, and feeling like he hadn't forgotten anything, sipped up the backpack, and put it over his shoulders. He gripped the handle on his suitcase, and lifted it up. Pikachu had hopped off the kitchen table, and was now sitting on his favourite spot: Ash's shoulder. Ash turned his head to the side and grinned at Pikachu. "Let's go!" With that, Ash ran out of the living room, through the corridor, and out the front door. He could already hear the helicopter, its top part making a sharp noise. His mom joined him, and gripped her hand on his backpack, as the helicopter glided down a few metres away from the house.

It was a dull black colour, resembling something from a spy movie, and had the letters MH in capital letters, sticking out like a sore thumb. Its screen was dark and unable to see through from the outside and it was a rather large helicopter for just two passengers. Ash knew that his decision of going was a good choice, knowing it would have cost him thousands of dollars to pay his way into the high school. His thoughts were cut off, as the helicopter turned off its engine, and the left door of the helicopter opened automatically. With that, a scrambled voice rang out, "Hello, Ash Ketchum. This is your pilot speaking. Please step into the vehicle, so we can travel to Mew Highschool as soon as possible." Then silence.

Ash looked at his mom one last time until school break, giving her a hug. She hugged back, tears dripping out of eyes, "Be careful Ash. Don't make your mother worry about you." Ash replied back quietly, "Of course Mom. I'm a big boy now." And he let go, letting his mom give him a kiss on the cheek. With that, Ash ran up towards the helicopter, and paused as he reached the door. He turned around, and gave a final wave, which she returned with her own, and entered the helicopter. It instantly closed its door, and its engine started up soon after.

Ash looked around his surroundings, putting his stuff on the polished floor, and sitting down on the single seat in the centre of the vehicle. The seatbelt was fastened, as soon as he settled down comfortably on it. There were no windows to see through; just a shiny black interior. At the sides were air vents, which Ash presumed were where the sleeping gas would seep in when they were in the air, and render him unconscious until he arrived at the school. He looked down, and suddenly, a hole had appeared between his feet, and a pillar fitted with a LED screen began to rise up out of it. The screen flashed on, and a single word stretched across it: CONTINUE?

Ash lifted his hand, and pressed the word, which caused the screen to switch to a video introduction of the high school. It showed different angles of the school, the lessons he would be attending, and the areas he could go to catch wild Pokemon. It also explained why they had to put him to sleep in a few minutes, despite the lack of windows. Simply just to keep a high standard of security, for parents and especially students.

A voice blurted throughout the compartment a few minutes after the video ended, "Alright Ash, I'm going to release the sleeping gas now. It'll be strong enough to last the next few hours and it's painless, so don't worry. Here goes." The transmission ended, and green gas began to stream out of the air vents, and without a moment's notice, Ash and Pikachu fell into a deep sleep.

**What will happen when Ash reaches his new high school? Will he make any new friends? Or possibly new enemies? Stay tune for the next chapter of Highschool Blossom: The Arrival.**


End file.
